Animal Love
by Lucy D. Heartifilia
Summary: Kuroko tetsuya no espera encontrarse con un tigre en su casa, ni mucho menos que este luego se convirtiera en un chico, kuroko no esperaba eso para nada. Toda la culpa la tenia esa mujer extranjera con su extraña actitud. Parejas: principalmente kagakuro (adentro estas las otras)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola!, etto….bueno esta es mi primer fic de KnB, soy una principiante y este fic llego en un momento en el que vi a taiga-kun como un tigre y yo me pregunte: "como sería un fic de taiga como tigre", también tenía otra idea pero salió esta…..tire una moneda y salió sello que significaba que era este fic_**

**_Parejas: kagakuro, murahimu, akafuri (estas dos ultimas parejas necesitan mas amorsh), kasakise o kikasa y…..aun no se la pareja de aomine_**

**_En fin, kuroko no basuke no me pertenece…..si fuera mio habria yaoi por todas partes_**

* * *

Prologo

Un pareja de enamorados caminaba tranquilamente entre la gente mirando los animales del lugar, un zoológico se había inaugurado en tokio, se había inaugurado hace unos pocos días y mucha gente iba a ver a los animales, la pareja de enamorados se quedo viendo a la tigresa que estaba recostada en una roca mirando a la pareja fijamente, sus ojos felinos estaban clavados en la mujer que estaba sonriente mirándola

-es linda no?- dijo una voz que asusto a la pareja, miraron hacia el lado izquierdo y vieron a un trabajador- esta embarazada

-enserio?, que lindo un tigresito-hablo la mujer ilusionada- como se llamara

-aun no sabes si eran hembras o machos- dijo el cuidador mirando a la tigresa- bueno los dejo, espero que disfruten

La pareja vio como el cuidador se iba no saben donde, la pareja le dio una ultima mirada a la tigresa y se fue del lugar a ver a lo demás animales

Meses después la pareja trajo al mundo a un pequeño niño, de ojos celestes, pelo celeste y piel blanca, el niño era lo que la pareja mas amaba en su vida, 5 años mas tarde ese pequeño niño de ojos celestes fue por primera vez al zoológico por el colegio, sus padres habían querido llevarlo pero creían que el niño era muy pequeño. En fin el niño junto con sus compañeros de clase iban mirando impresionados el zoológico, el niño de ojos celestes miro a una jaula, dentro de ella habían dos tigres, el niño se acerco a mirarlos mas de cerca

-son madre e hijo-hablo una voz asustando al pequeño, era su profesor- según me entere la tigresa tuvo 6 crías, hace algunos años enviaron a las demás a otros zoológicos, pero a ese no lo quisieron diciendo que no se parecía a su madre

-pero aun asi es lindo-hablo el niño de ojos azules- puede no parecerse a su madre, pero aun así es lindo, esa mezcla entre el rojo y el negro se le ve bien

-creo que le pusieron taiga, hace años una mujer americana vino de visita a japón y presencio el nacimiento de las crias-dijo el profesor y el niño de ojos celestes pregunto por qué no había nadie- es que ese mismo día llegaron nuevas especies marina

"la mujer americana, vio a las 6 crias, alterada fue a avisar a un cuidador, luego de pelear un poco con la madre pudo acercarse, entre todos los tigresitos, vio a este y se le encanto, le pidió permiso para nombrarlo, los cuidadores aceptaron, dicen que la mujer viene todos los años a verlo"

Luego de que el profesor le explicara al el niño la historia de eso tigre, el niño sonrió y fue con sus compañeros seguido de su profesor

Años mas tarde el tigre llamado taiga fue transferido a América, la mujer que le puso el nombre al enterrarse meses después de que su hijo adoptivo fue América se puso triste porque ella estaba trabando en parís por asuntos de su trabajo y se puso escapar unos días para ir a japón

Ya habían paso años, el niño de ojos celestes ya no era un niño si no que era un joven de 16 años, era viernes y para su suerte era feriado, estaba en su casa sentado almorzando con su padre y madre

-tetsuya, hoy vamos a ir con unos amigos-le dijo su madre sonriente- quieres acompañarnos

-no gracias- negó tetsuya o más conocido como kuroko- seguramente no voy a encajar

-¿por qué no vas con unos amigos a algún lugar?- dijo su padre, kuroko estaba a punto de negarse pero su padre hablo de nuevo- vas a salir con tus amigos hoy, tu madre ya esta llamando

En efecto la madre de kuroko estaba hablando por teléfono con unas amigas, seguramente con las madres de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, sus compañeros de teiko

"_Kuroko no sabia lo que iba a pasar_

_Después de esa salida_

_Ya nada volvería a ser igual"_

* * *

**Les gusto?, espero que si**

**Alguna critica, duda o comentario déjenla en los review, acepto de todo**

**disculpen las faltas de ortografía, estaba algo apurada y no alcanzo a corregirlas todas**

**Ya ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Las horas pasaron y los padres de kuroko se fueron, pero antes fueron a dejar a su hijo al zoológico, kuroko sabia que sus padres aun le consideraban un niño, seguramente sus ex compañeros de equipo ya estaban adentro mirando los animales, kuroko suspiro y avanzo, primero paso por la sección del acuario, miles de peces de distintos colores y tipos, paso a la siguiente sección, habían varias aves, pequeñas, grandes, multicolor, de un solo color, todas eran muy bellas, siguio caminando hasta que vio a un chico alto de cabello morado, el chico de pelo morado estaba mirando a las aves de colores muy llamativos

-hola murasakibara ~kun- hablo kuroko mirando las aves de colores llamativos- le gustan las aves?

-no, es que lo colores me recuerdan a los dulces- murasakibara paseo la mirada por los demás pájaros hasta llegar a un cuervo de profundo color negro- excepto ese, no se parece a un dulce en nada

-los cuervos tienen su atractivo también- dijo kuroko y miro mas fijamente al cuervo intentando ver algo que llamara la atención pero nada- pues bueno…-seguía buscando y buscando hasta que vio mas fijamente sus ojos, miro a otro cuervo que estaba allí y vio la diferencia- el de aquí tiene los ojos menos oscuros que los otros

-aun asi no me llama la atención-murasakibara siguió mirando al cuervo por un buen rato hasta que el cuervo salio volando hacia algún lado- nada interesante

Los dos chicos siguieron avanzando mirando los animales, cerca de las jirafas encontraron al rubio de ojos ambar; kise, este al ver a kuroko se le lanzo a abrazarlo sin embargo kuroko se movio hacia un lado provocando que el rubio chocara con un cartel

-que malo kurokocchi- lloriqueo el rubio parándose y sobándose la cabeza- y yo que te queria abrazar

-kise~chin eres molesto-hablo murasakibara inquieto por alguna razón- porque no nos devolvemos

-murasakibara ~kun quiere volver a ver a los pájaros?- pregunto kuroko mirándolo- le atrajo algo?

-se me van a acabar los dulces-hablo inquieto murasakibara- necesito mas dulces

Los 3 chicos caminaron a un almacén de por allí, había un joven de cabello negro antes que ellos, el joven se llevo unos dulces, cuando el joven se fue murasakibara pidió sus deseados duces, pero el vendedor le dijo que el joven de antes se llevo lo ultimo que tenia

-pero por que se acabaron tan rápido?, apenas son las 6-hablo kise mirando a murasakibara de reojo- calma murasakibaracchi

-es que hoy extrañamente vino mucha gente y como la mayoría son niños, piden dulces- hablo el vendedor- lo lamento

Murasakibara estaba enojado, no tenia sus preciados dulces y un joven que no conocía se había llevado los últimos, busco con la mirada al chico y lo encontró caminando hacia el sector de los tigres, murasakibara fue tras el, pero choco con alguien de pelo azul

-hey!-grito el joven de pelo azul eléctrico para mirarlo- hola murasakibara, por que tanta prisa

-murasakibaracchi corres muy rápido- kise llego jadeante seguido de kuroko- oh aominecchi

-hola aomine ~kun-saludo kuroko para luego mirar a murasakibara- ¿por que saliste corriendo tan rápido murasakibara ~kun?

-iba a seguir a el chico que me quito mis dulces para decirle que me los diera- sus amigos lo miraron raro, pero no le importo, busco con la mirada al chico de cabello negro- se fue, yo queria dulces

-tranquilo atsushi, te tengo dulces- hablo un pelirojo de ojos bicolor- tanto tiempo

-gracias aka~chin- murasakibara tomo la bolsa que le entregaba el pelirojo, miro por ultima vez al lugar donde el pelinegro se había ido- y donde vamos?

-yo quiero ver a las panteras-grito kise feliz- vamos

-falta midorima ~kun- hablo kuroko, todos miraron a los lados buscando la cabeza verde pero no estaba- voy a llamarlo

-no te atrevas- dijo una voz, todos voltearon y vieron al chico de pelo verde, estaba todo desarreglado y sudado- disculpen la tardanza

-¿shintarou, por que llegas tarde?- pregunto akashi mirando hacia arriba (el pobre es un enano)- no es normal que llegues tarde

Midorima empezó a recordar lo que habia paso hace solo unos minutos y para variar estaba su ami pelinegro

_Flash back_

_Midorima estaba en la casa de takao, sus madres se habían hecho amigas un dia y eran insepararbles, mientras sus hijos estaban el cuarto del hijo de la casa, las mujeres hablaban en el comedor, midorima estaba en el cuarto de takao leyendo un libro cuando el pelinegro sonriente -algo típico en el chico- se le acerco_

_-shin ~chan hagamos algo estoy aburrido- dijo takao mirándolo fijamente con su sonrisa- salgamos a jugar basket?_

_-no, estoy leyendo- dijo cortante midorima pero aun asi takao seguía insistiendo- basta takao, esto es importante_

_-seguramente es algo erotico- takao estaba sentado frente a midorima- por eso no quieres jugar conmigo, te interesa tanto es libro y me dejas aquí aburrido, yo quiero jugar basket_

_Midorima iba a golpearlo cuando resivio una llamada de su padre, al contestar su padre le dijo que la madre de su antiguo compañero lo invitaba al zoológico, tenia una oportunidad de escapar y alejarse del molesto de takao, aunque era casi igual o peor estar con sus extraños compañeros, corto la llamada y fue a la puerta, cuando intento abrirla estaba con llave_

_-shin ~chan no te atrevas a escapar- dijo malévolo el pelinegro por un momento midorima sudo frio- no pienso quedarme solo escuchando a nuestras madres_

_Midorima se quedo mirando a takao que jugaba con las llaves, suspiro, no tenia mas opción que quedarse en la pieza con el chico…..o eso creía hasta que vio la ventana, sin dudarlo salto por la ventana sorprendiendo a takao, cayo sano, quizás un poco desarreglado pero sano, se levanto y miro la ventana y vio que takao también iba a saltar, midorima salio corriendo de la casa siendo perseguido por takao, en una de las calles de tiendas lo pudo perder de vista, sonrio triunfante, no era que le tuviese miedo a tako, es solo que sabia lo insistente que podía ser el chico, aun se acordaba que estuvo todo una semana convenciéndolo de acompañarlo a ir a comprar unas zapatillas nuevas, al final midorima cansado acepto acompañarlo_

_Fin del flash back_

-tube que ayudar a mi hermana con un trabajo- dijo midorima rapidamente, claro que no iba a decir que se escapo y fue perseguido por takao, claro que no el tenia orgullo- en fin que hacemos?

-quiero ir a ver a las panteras- dijo kise por quinta vez- quiero ver las panterass

-vamos a ver a las condenadas panteras-dijo aomine aburrido del entusiasmo de kise- vamos?

Asi los 6 chicos fueron donde estaban las panteras, kise miraba entretenido a las panteras, extrañamente a kise le agradaban los animales salvajes, y la pantera era su favorito, en especial aquella con los ojos de un extraño color azul, le llamaba la atención y al verla se acordaba de alguien, pero no podía recordar exactamente a quien

Los chicos siguieron su camino, siguieron de las panteras a los tigres, allí demasiado cerca de la jaula del tigre se encontraba una mujer de unos 30 años, su piel estaba algo bronceada, su cabello rojo le llegaba a un poco mas arriba de la cintura y se movía ligeramente con el viento

-seguramente es extranjera, mírala aquí en japon no hay tanto sol para broncearse así- hablo aomine mirando a la mujer, la mujer sonreía mirando al tigre- quizás americana

-oiga es mi idea o ella esta metiendo su brazo en la jaula?- hablo kise preocupado mirando a la mujer que podía meter su brazo por lo huecos de la jaula- que le pasa?!, se la puede comer, hagan algo

-esta loca?!- grito midorima asustado viendo a la loca mujer- osa asa decía que hoy vería algo estúpido y miren, aquí esta

Mientras tanto la mujer llamaba al tigre, sonriendo, feliz de la vida sin notar que los adolescentes la miraban

-no haga eso, es peligroso- la mujer se asusto provocando que sacara el brazo- no debería hacer eso o el tigre le comera el brazo, todos lo saben

-quien?- la mujer miro a los lados y no vio nada, por puro instinto de mujer volvió a mirar encontrándose a kuroko con su cara de póker- hola, kagami naike es un gusto- saludo la mujer sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada- y tu joven

-kuroko tetsuya- kuroko le tendio la mano a lo que ella acepto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo sorprendido a kuroko y a los demás que estaban a solo unos metros de allí- usted no es de por aquí verdad?

-estas en lo correcto, soy estadounidense- dijo naike, kuroko le pregunto por que su nombre era japonés si era estadounidense- mi marido es japonés, es algo raro, yo soy estadounidense, mi marido es japonés y nos conocimos un francia

-vino con su marido?-kuroko era curioso y la historia de naike y su marido era muy interesante-que hace aquí?

-si, pero esta en el hotel-naike miro al tigre que estaba caminando de un lugar a otro- vengo a ver a mi niño

-su niño?-pregunto kuroko confundido- no le entiendo

-el tigre se llama kagami taiga, yo le puse el nombre y asi que eso me hace su segunda madre- la mujer miro al tigre que estaba cerca de ellos pendiente de la conversación- taiga, el es kuroko tetsuya, si te pierdes ve con el, claro cuando lo encuentres ven a visitarnos a mi y a tu padre

-bueno naike~san yo me tengo que ir- kuroko se iba a ir al ver como la mujer hablaba con el tigre- ojal nos volvamos a ver

-querido nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro, una mujer nunca se equivoca-naike le tomo la mano, le hizo unos dibujitos invisibles y finalmente lo toco la frente- ven a vernos, estamos hospedados en el hotel que esta a solo dos cuadras de aquí, pregunta por naike kagami, también dile a tus amigos que vengan a vernos- naike saludo a los chicos que intentaban disimular que no miraban- seguramente tendran miles de preguntas, takeshi y yo estaremos felices de contestarlas

Kuroko se fue dejando sola a la mujer que hablo un rato con el tigre hasta que su celular sono, kuroko curioso se detuvo y escucho a la mujer hablando cariñosamente por el teléfono, seguramente era su marido y naike salio corriendo de allí, kuroko miro a la extraña mujer correr hasta que su figura desaparecio entre la gente, al llegar con sus amigos lo abordaron con preguntas

-la mujer se llamaba naike, era un tanto rara- los chicos quedaron mirando como "nosotros somos la rares en persona"- me dijo que tendríamos preguntas y ella estaría feliz de responderlas con su marido, me dijo que la visitaramos

-es una persona muy rara, pero aun asi se veía simpática-kise habia prestado mucha atencia a la mujer, se veía simpática- bueno que hacemos

-yo me tengo que ir, una nueva pastelería se va a abrir cerca de casa- murasakibara miro a sus amigos, claro que no se perderia la inaguracion- nos vemos

-estoy aburrido, vámonos kise- aomine y kise se iban, sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección- nos vemos

-creo que ire a mi casa- hablo midorima pensando en que iba a decirle su madre si se enteraba que se habia escapado- debo pensar en una escusa

-adios Akashi ~kun, me dio sueño- kuroko se despidió con Akashi que también se iba-estoy cansado

Kuroko llego a su casa, se iba a ir a su pieza cuando el telefono sono, eran sus padres que le decían que no podrían llegar a la casa y se quedarían en un hotel, sus padres estarían bien, de repente se sintió mas y mas cansado, se tiro en el sillón y se quedo dormido

A la mañana kuroko abrió los ojos cansado, escucho unos pasos, seguramente eran sus padres que ya habían llegado, igual se sentía un poco cansado asi que cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió vio a un tigre frente a su cara, del susto dio vuelta el sillón y se apoyo en la pared, el tigre lo miraba fijamente

-hahaha que manera de despertar es esa?- escucho una voz, kuroko miro a todos lados y aun no ve a nadie- te estoy hablando

-quien?- kuroko volvió a mirar a los lados, pero solo estaba el y ese tigre- quien es?

\- soy el único aquí aparte de ti- la voz nuevamente resonó, kuroko la escuchaba allí en su casa, pero también la escuchaba mucho mas cerca- vamos levántate

-maldición quien es?

-calma, ni que te fuera a comer

Kuroko ya se estaba hartando, tenia miedo de que el tigre se lo pudiera comer, si eso era una broma el que la estaba haciendo no se salvaría de sus golpes. Kuroko miro al tigre, de repente fuego rodeo al tigre que estaba quieto, el fuego se intensifico por todo el cuerpo del animal y cuando kuroko pensó que el tigre fue carbonizado vio a un chico alto de mas o menos 1.90, de ojos de color carmín profundo, tenia el pelo rojo, en las puntas lo tenia negro, sus cejas se dividían extrañamente en dos y lo que mas le shockeo es que estaba desnudo, si, kuroko lo podía ver todito, sin ninguna restricción, no había ningún rayo de sol mágico o humo que le cubriera sus partes

-soy kagami taiga, dame de comer

"_Oh taiga has asustado a tu dueño_

_Eso no se hace_

_Pero no te preocupes, no seras el único"_

* * *

**Holas de nuevo, queria agradecerles por sus review, no tenia mucha inspiración hoy, asi que el capitulo esta algo fome, pero si llegaron acá, les agradezco mucho**

**Sobre lo del midotaka se darán cuenta que es obvio que estará, sobre la propuesta de rikka~chan sobre poner a aomine con sakurai, me gusta la idea para que el morenazo no se quede solo**

**Así**** también necesitara un poco de ayuda de ustedes, se que animal seran himuro, kasamatsu, taiga y takao, pero no tengo idea de que animal sera furihata y sakurai, tengo una idea de que podría ser furihata (SEGURAMENTE NO SE LO ESPERARAN O ESO CREO...) sin embargo sakurai...no tengo la mas mínima idea de que animal podría ser, así que pido su ayuda**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre acepto dudas, criticas, de todo hasta tomates :3**

**Review?**

**PD: otra vez disculpen mis faltas de ortografía **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

Kuroko se quedó estático mirando al ahora humano, no podía estar más perplejo, tenía al frente suyo lo que antes era un tigre y lo que ahora era un chico que se llamaba Kagami Taiga.

-Bueno, ¿tú quién eres?- pregunto Kagami paseando por la habitación- que bonita casa

-Kuroko Tetsuya- respondió mecánicamente kuroko- ¿Quién o que se supone que eres?

-Ya te lo dije, Kagami Taiga- kagami se miró de arriba abajo- ¿no tendrás ropa que me prestes?, en esta forma es raro estar desnudo.

Kuroko miro al chico de nuevo, su ropa no le quedaría a ese gigante, la ropa de su padre le quedaría justa, y le estaba incomodando que ese chico se moviera a cada lado mostrando todo pero TODO su cuerpo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, le iba a hablar pero justo el teléfono sonó.

-Contesta, debe ser importante- Kagami camino por la casa un rato, examinándola- adelante, no te comeré.

Kuroko se acercó al teléfono sin despegar la mirada de taiga ni por un segundo, se acercó el teléfono al oído para contestar cuando…

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡¿Ayer me fui directo a casa, verdad?! Me fui con Aominecchi, ¡¿verdad?!-grito kise provocando que kuroko alejara el teléfono de su oído, evitando quedar sordo por los gritos del chico- Hoy en la mañana me desperté y vi a una pantera al lado mío, grite y me caí de la cama, mi mama llego enojada gritando.

-Cálmate Kise ~kun, no te entiendo nada- kuroko miro a kagami que por fin se acordó de que estaba desnudo y se cubrió con una toalla que encontró por allí- Bueno Kise~kun, tranquilízate y habla

-Mi mama llego enojada y me grito por qué hacía tanto escándalo en la mañana, yo le apunte la cama, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y me pregunto que cuando había llegado mi senpai y se largó a preparar el desayuno- kise tomo una gran cantidad de aire antes de seguir hablando- Mire y estaba mi senpai, luego me refregué los ojos y vi de nuevo a la pantera, Kurokocchi! Tengo miedo, creo que me estoy volviendo loco

-kise~kun…-antes de que siguiera hablando kise grito desde el teléfono- ¿Qué pasa kise~kun?

-¡waaa! ¡Se despertó! Kurokocchi ayúdame!-por el otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba a kise gritar como niñita- ¡help me!

-¿kise~kun está bien?- pregunto kuroko pues de fondo se escuchaba al modelo gritar, también sintió que el teléfono se caía de un momento a otro- kise~kun

_En ese mismo momento en la casa kise_

-Senpai no me golpee- decía kise intentando cubrirse de las súper patadas de su senpai- Me duele

-Cállate kise, interrumpiste mi sueño, nadie pero nadie me interrumpe mientras duermo, ¿me escuchaste?- gritaba kasamatsu enojado, todos los días al llegar a su casa estaba cansado y se dormía rápidamente- ¿a quien llamas a esta hora?

Kasamatsu tomo el teléfono del piso, mientras el pobre kise lloriqueaba porque su senpai le había pegado

-¿Hola?-pregunto kasamatsu, nadie respondió, miro el verificador y leyó kurokocchi- ¿kuroko?

-Sí, soy yo-la voz de kuroko sonaba sorprendida- ¿kasamatsu~san?

-Disculpa kise está ocupado, luego te llama- kasamatsu corto sin que kuroko pudiera responder, miro a su kohai y su pupilas se volvieron de un azul mucho más profundo- sigamos en lo que íbamos

Kise vio cómo su sempai antes de convertirse en la pantera que vio en la mañana le sonrió siniestramente, fue hacia la puerta para salir, pero no se esperaba que la puerta estuviera cerrada, ni mucho menos que la llave estuviera en el cuello de la pantera, así kise corrió en círculos por toda su habitación siendo perseguido por la enojada pantera, que estaba dispuesta a dejarle una que otra mordida en el cuerpo para que aprendiera la lección de que nunca debes despertar a Kasamatsu.

_Mientras tanto con kuroko_

Kuroko se quedó mirando el teléfono por un largo rato, sin poder procesar realmente lo que había escuchado, había escuchado claramente los gritos de kasamatsu hacia kise e incluso había creído que el pelinegro le había rugido, uno completamente perfecto como si realmente viniera de un animal, Kuroko pensó que también se estaba volviendo loco.

Esta mañana se había desertado cansado y con un tigre encima que luego se convirtió un humano, para rematar toda esa locura su antiguo compañero de teiko lo había llamado gritándole que su senpai era una maldita pantera, no soportaría más tonteras el mismo día, camino en dirección donde estaba Kagami mirando la televisión, específicamente un partido de básquet. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del pelirojo se sentó a su lado con su típica cara de póker, lo obligo a que lo mirara a la cara. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el celeste cielo choco con el rojo fuego de los ojos del chico que sólo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Oye chico, en serio tengo hambre -le dijo Kagami mientras se tocaba el estómago con la mano- ¿Tienes carne?, un filete de preferencia…aunque no estaría mal algo nuevo.

-Tengo hamburguesas –le respondió olvidando completamente de que iban a hablar- ¿Quieres una?

El pelirrojo dudo un momento, no creía que solo una pobre hamburguesa pudiera satisfacer su hambre, pero aun así acepto no debía desperdiciar comida, se sentaron en la pequeña mesa uno al frente del otro, kuroko se le quedo mirando, viéndolo como si no fuera real, como si sólo fuera un sueño, soltó un suspiro cansado mentalmente, necesitaba descansar un poco, de preferencia dormir toda la tarde.

-Kagami ~kun, ¿Qué hace en mi casa?

Por fin tuvo el valor de preguntarlo o más bien por fin dejo de perderse en el rostro del chico

-No lo sé, hoy me desperté aquí y te vi- tomo de improviso la hamburguesa que el de ojos claros estaba comiendo para llevársela a la boca- No recuerdo que me hayan trasladado aquí, eso sí escuche la voz de una mujer

-¿mujer? –ahora si le entro la duda- ¿Qué le decía, Kagami ~kun?

-Nada muy importante, decía que me relajara que estaba en buenas manos y que pronto nos veríamos –el estómago del pelirrojo volvió a sonar- ¿me das otra de esas?

Kuroko iba a preguntarle otra cosa, pero sin aviso alguno alguien toco desesperadamente el timbre, tranquilamente aun con todas esas dudas en la mente fue a abrir la puerta, la sorpresa se la llevo cuando vio a otro de sus amigos, el gigante peli morado come dulces, el chico entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si, miro a todos lados desesperado, vio una ventana abierta y fue corriendo a cerrarla, luego de cerrar la ventana se sentó en una esquina abrazando la bolsa de dulces como si no hubiera mañana.

-Murasakibara~kun –Kuroko se arrodillo hasta llegar a su altura y mirarlo fijamente- ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Murasakibara no le respondió, se quedó abrazando la bolsa de dulces que traía consigo mientras comía desesperado unas papas, quien diría que el gigante del chico ahora estaría en una esquina temblando ligeramente.

Kuroko se le quedo mirando con esa cara tan "expresiva" que tenía, no recordaba haber visto al gigantón temblando en todos los años que lo conocía, le toco el hombro y el chico lo miro fijamente con el miedo reflejado en los ojos de color morado.

-Tranquilo murasakibara ~kun –le dijo intentando calmarlo- ¿Qué le paso?

El peli morado le iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido en la cocina.

-Espere un momento

Kuroko se levantó corriendo para llegar a la cocina, no pudo evitar abrir la boca en una gran "O", allí en la cocina o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella estaba Kagami…en su forma de tigre, las hamburguesas que había preparado ya no estaban, veía la mesa dada vuelta, la sillas tirados por algún lado, y todo el rostro del tigre estaba metido en el refrigerador comiendo lo que encontraba, no se dio cuenta el momento en que el chico peli morado lo había seguido y que ahora estaba también estaba mirando la misma irreal escena.

El tigre saco la cabeza del refrigerador y los miro fijamente con aquellas afilados ojos felinos, se les acerco sigilosamente, murasakibara se quedó estático sin hacer ningún movimiento igual que kuroko, cuando el tigre ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos hizo algo aún más irreal…se acercó a kuroko y como un gato se pegó a su pierna buscando cariño o más bien que el chico le diera comida.

-Kagami ~kun, ya le sirvo algo –Kuroko se levantó y busco algo en lo que quedaba del refrigerador- Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué paso murasakibara?

Murasakibara levanto una silla y se sentó, evitando la profunda mirada del tigre que estaba al lado de kuroko en espera de la comida que le prometió.

-Vi…un cuervo…-soltó medio avergonzado el chico mientras comía otro dulces- me desperté y lo vi allí en el marco de mi ventana

Kuroko lo miro de reojo mientras preparaba la carne que había encontrado, recordaba perfectamente que al come dulces no le gustaban los cuervos porque siempre lo perseguían, quien sabe el por qué, soportaba mientras estaban lejos de él, pero si estaban muy cerca huía de ellos provocando que estos lo persiguieran aún más. Recordaba perfectamente aquella debilidad del chico por los cuervos, como también se acordaba perfectamente que a kise no le gustaban los gusanos ni a momoi las ranas, hasta tal punto en que estos dos gritaban y huían igual como lo había hecho murasakibara.

-Me levante de la cama, fui a tomar desayuno y lo volví a ver, me estaba siguiendo Kuro~chin –murasakibara se reacomodo en la silla- entonces no lo pude evitar, salí corriendo de la casa, mira hacia atrás y aun me seguía, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en tu casa.

Bien Kuroko no sabía que historia era más rara, la del pobre murasakibara, la de kise o la suya, suspiro cansado al terminar de preparar la carne, la sirvió en un plato, le pidió amablemente a murasakibara que pusiera la mesa en su lugar y este obediente lo hizo, dejo el plato con la carne en la mesa con la atenta mirada del tigre en ella.

-oh que rico comida –vio como el tigre se lamia los labios- ya tenía hambre

Murasakibara iba a preguntar algo cuando vio al tigre convertirse en el humano, soltó un pequeño gritito.

-shoy kagami taija, jun gudto –saludo Kagami con la boca llena- y yu

-Murasakibara Atsushi, él es kagami taiga…un chico –no pretendía ocultar lo obvio, no le iba a mentir, él también había visto esa extraña transformación- un chico que puede transformarse en tigre

Murasakibara no podía creer lo que había visto, para sorpresa de todos de repente soltó un grito cayéndose de la silla y ocultándose en una esquina. Los chicos miraron en dirección donde miraba el chico, no se habían dado cuenta de que en la ventana los miraba fijamente un cuervo, este voló a la mesa y se quedó allí mirando fijamente a Kagami quien sonrió, acaricio al cuervo con delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

-Long time no see, brother –le saludo Kagami a lo que el cuervo soltó un sonido- they are Kuroko Tetsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi

-¿Le entiendes Kagami ~kun?-pregunto curioso el peliceleste- porque yo no

-yes, he's my brother –el cuervo se alejó y se posó en el piso- Mira esto

De la nada igual que como taiga se había vuelto humano, del cuervo salieron llamas de un color negro, kuroko vio perfectamente como el pequeño cuervo cambiaba de forma, como el humano del mono, vio como las alas y las plumas negras desaparecían dejando ver piel, brazos y piernas, cuando ya las llamas desaparecieron vio a un chico claramente más alto que el pero más bajo que Kagami, de cabello negros y piel blanca, si existía un dios por ahí le agradeció porque este chico estaba usando ropa, ahora el único exhibicionista era Kagami.

-Mucho gusto Tetsuya, Soy Himuro Tatsuya

El chico hizo una reverencia al estilo inglés, y con una sonrisa lo miro, mientras tanto en una esquina murasakibara no aguanto las cosas extrañas que sucedían en esa casa quedando en un shock temporal.

"_El reencuentro de los hermanos fue _

_Inevitable._

_Pobres chicos, cuidar de ustedes será difícil, un reto más bien"_

* * *

**_His~ de nuevo, sé que me he tardado…mucho tiempo en actualizar exactamente como 7 meses, por eso mis disculpas al estilo sakurai, lo intente mejorar lo mejor posible, por lo menos se ve mucho mejor que antes, créanlo se ve mucho mejor que antes, pero mucho mejor._**

**_Sobre que a kise no le gustan los gusanos ni a momoi las ranas, es por una imagen de hace ya un buen tiempo, donde se ve las debilidades de la kiseki no sedai con los animales, también de esa imagen he sacado la debilidad de murasakibara por los cuervos, no sé si sea cierto pero sirve._**

**_Sin más demorar me despido, dejen review se acepta de todo como he dicho antes, nos leemos pronto y hasta luego, claro muchos abrazos y ojala que estén bien._**

**_Pd: aún no estoy segura que animal sería sakurai, por eso si no os molesta me podrían dar ideas_**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no supo si esto podía volverse más loco aun, estaba sentado en la mesa unto a dos completos extraños que hablaban en ingles, su gigante amigo aún estaba en shock y claro mencionaría una y otra vez que el pelirrojo aun seguía desnudo, mencionaría eso hasta que el chico se pusiera ropa y esperaba que fuera rápido.

-_Brother, where are you? Long time no see_ –kagami no podía dejar de sonreírle al pelinegro-. _I missed you, from L.A. that I do not see you_

-_Yes, long time. I had some conflicts with others and took me to another place_ –el pelinegro suspiro, fue algo dificil soportar todo eso-._ But I'm better now, plus we meet_

No podía seguir viendo esa estúpida escena, era rara además no entendía casi nada, esto se volvia cada vez más raro y lo seguiría diciendo hasta que alguien le diera la razón, además aun Murasakibara no salía de su shock, tan grande y tan miedoso…de repente Himuro se levantó de la mesa, acercándose cuidadosamente al pelimorado, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se arrodillo para poder estar cara a cara…face to face.

-Thank you for bringing me here –himuro ignorando el estado del chico le beso la mejilla-. Thank you very much

Le sonrió y se volvió a sentar al lado del pelirrojo ignorando como el pobre Murasakibara volvía a la vida mientras su rostro se teñía de un fuerte rojo carmesí.

-¿Esta bien, Murasakibara?-kuroko vio tranquilamente como el gigante escondia su rostro-. ¿Te traigo un vaso de agua?

Murasakibara se quedo aun sentado en la esquina de antes, sin poder hablar por la vergüenza que lo invadia, miraba de reojo como el pelinegro hablaba animadamente con el doble ceja, se calmo un poco segundos depues de esa vergonzosa escena, se levanto tranquilo intentando olvidar su vergüenza y se sento un la otra silla, por suerte era una mesa para cuatro.

Kuroko miro a los tres calmado, esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar sin interrupciones, el momento llego cuando el pelinegro del lunar bostezo cansado.

-¿Quienes son?

Kagami lo miro con cara de "Ya te dijimos, no molestes" mientras que Himuro le sonrio débilmente y soltando una suave disculpa por el comentario del chico, como siempre en ingles. Ya se estaba aburriendo de ello, empezaba a creer que incluso estaba odiando el idioma.

-Voy a volver a preguntar, ¿Quiénes son? No, mejor preguntar ¿qué son?

-Adolescentes como tu o el –himuro miro a Murasakibara con una sonrisa-. Bueno por lo menos ahora, lo somos.

-Entonces en realidad no son humanos, si no que animales, verdad? –como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza-. ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿Cómo pueden transformarse?

-Esta es la primera vez de Taiga, pero yo puedo hacerlo hace años –el chico se rio antes de recibir una queja por parte del mencionado-. Vine en busca de Taiga, y tuve el presentimiento de que este chico me traería a él

Le dio una rápida mirada a Murasakibara que solamente desvio la mirada a sus dulces, que al parecer se terminarían en unos pocos minutos, volvió a mirar a Kuroko que asentia comprendiendo o por lo menos intentando comprender del todo lo que había dicho, pero habían varios huecos en la historia.

-Ya veo…Pero por favor Kagami~kun ponte algo de ropa

Bien, ya no podia soportar eso, la situación estaba en tensión, mucha tensión y el tigre se paseaba por la cocina buscando algo de comer, eso estaría bien si por lo menos tuviera ropa, es que ya no podia soportarlo, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara al cuerpo del chico tigre, era imposible no verlo. Maldita censura, que no aparecia por ningún lado.

-Ven Taiga, te ayudare con eso.

El chico se acerco a regañadientes donde estaba su hermano, este simplemente saco una pluma negra de quien sabe donde y la puso en la cabeza del chico que miraba curioso lo que hacia, los ojos humanos de Kuroko apenas pudieron saber bien que había pasado, pero los ojos animal de Kagami si pudieron verlo todo, cuando la pluma fue colocada en su cabeza bastaron unos susurros de Himuro para que esta se desintegrara rápidamente y las cenizas se esparcieran por su cuerpo hasta convertirse en ropa. Los ojos de Kagami brillaron con emoción, también quería aprender a hacer eso.

-¿Magia?

Habló por primera vez el pelimorado que a pesar de que no pudo ver lo que paso en realidad si se sorprendio al notar como el antes desnudo chico ahora –por fin- llevaba ropa.

-Si, algo asi. Buen chico –puso una pluma negra entre sus manos-. Ten, supongo que te gustara

Murasakibara miro las manos del chico y vio allí una pequeña bolsa de dulces, lo tomo delicadamente como si lo tomara muy bruscamente desaparecería en el aire, no paso. Lo abrió y empezó a comer, sus ojos brillaron un poco ante lo delicioso que estaba el dulce.

Himuro sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara del gigante, se sentó tranquilamente mientras era abordado con miles de preguntas de cómo hacer "magia" por parte de Kagami que no podía salir de su impresión, mientras tanto kuroko aunque no lo pareciera también deseaba saber cómo hacer eso. Con unas simples palabras de "luego te enseño" se quedo callado.

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, pero Taiga y yo debemos irnos.

Dijo Himuro dispuesto a largarse e incluso se acerco a la puerta, cuando vio que su hermano no se había movido ni un centietro, lo miro fijamente con esos ojos que de pronto se tornaron oscuros de un furioso negro. Taiga le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, tan fijamente que Murasakibara pensó que saldrían chispas de los ojos de ambos. Al parecer la lucha había concluido, ya que Himuro suspiro cansado y se rasco la nuca, sintiéndose perdedor.

Kagami sonrio victorioso y se acerco a abraar al peliceleste que se sorprendio por el contacto, vio como Himuro se acercó a Murasakbara y prácticamente lo tironeo para que se acercará a la puerta. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron, sobre todo Himuro que le dedico una larga mirada a Kuroko, que aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta se estaa sintiendo muy incomodo, no negaba que la enorme fiereza que tenia el cuervo, a pesar de que sonará un tanto raro.

-Adios Taiga, Tetsuya. Volveremos pronto para hablar –el único peliegro en la sala les sonrio y salió de la casa llevando a rastras al gigante-. Cuídalo, es algo torpe

Sin mas, Kuroko cerró la puerta cuando por fin perdió de vista a su ex compañero y a su nuevo acompañante, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el pelirrojo mirándolo con una sonrisa, que le revolvió el estomago, no sabía ni siquiera quería saber el por qué. Tenia el presentimiento de que era mejor no saber.

"_Esta aventura recién empieza_

_Y miles de sentimientos nuevos vendrán con ella_

_Aun queda mucho tiempo."_

* * *

**No tengo muchas excusas por el retraso, tal vez la falta de inspiración y el hecho de que perdí mi pendrive. Muchas cosas que realmente no importan. Ahora si que tengo todo listo y planeado.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los review, favoritos y following. Desde el próximo capitulo empezare a responderlos review por aquí.**

**Me despido, un abracho para todos.**

**PD: También lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto y las faltas de ortografía, siempre se me olvida corregir y luego realmente me da flojera. Sé que es muy necesario arreglarlas, pero la flojera es mayor**


End file.
